


Precious People

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: A short one-shot to test whether I can write daisuga or not!Daichi has a little trouble dropping off his son to his daycare but the day ends better than he had hoped.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Precious People

* * *

Daichi Sawamura had one person he loved the most in this world: his son Akiro.

"Akiro-kun," Daichi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

A child with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes held onto his legs for dear life. "No!"

Daichi sighed. “I’m going to be late to work. I will pick you up when my shift is done, okay?”

Still, regardless of how hard he tried, Akiro was stuck to him like glue. With puffed-up cheeks, he shook his head, his short black wavy locks started to look odd. As he rubbed his face against his dad's legs, his hair began to stick up in weird directions. “I don’t wanna!”

The daycare teachers all smiled and Daichi knew that they were waiting for their savior. 

After all, there was only one person besides Daichi that Akiro willingly listened to. Someone who belonged to the highest level of Akiro's pyramid of favorite people. If their savior didn't return soon, their ears would all start to bleed.

Metaphorically, of course.

"Aki-chin," a soft voice reminiscent of an angel sounded from the hallway. Silver hair framed gentle brown eyes. A beauty mark rested under his left eye. It was one of the many things Daichi liked about him.

"Suga-sensei!" Like a moth drawn to a flame, little Akiro Sawamura peeled himself off his dad's legs and hopped into Koushi Sugawara's waiting arms as he kneeled to catch him.

"Have you been causing trouble for everyone?" Koushi asked as he stood, slowly rubbing circles on Akiro's back. He smiled brighter as he turned toward the child's father. "It must be hard for you to part with Aki-chin."

"I'm grateful that he likes you, Suga-sensei!" Daichi pressed his palms together as the other daycare teachers left to take care of the other children.

Koushi smiled, patting Akiro's head, earning a giggle in return. "Don't tell the other kids that I have a soft spot for little Aki-chin here."

Daichi watched the two angels in a daze, his chest warm with affection. Sugawara-sensei wore a white button-up shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his curves just right.

"Daichi-san?"

Daichi straightened, his right arm almost going into a salute out of habit. "Y-Yes?"

Koushi giggled, his brilliant smile a little mischievous as he gave Daichi a once-over. His brown eyes seemed to linger around Daichi's thighs which strained against the fabric of his slacks. He hummed. "Doesn't Mr. Police Officer have to report to work?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right!" Daichi smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "You'll be good for Suga-sensei, right, Akiro-kun?"

"You'll come back right after work, Tou-san?"

"Mhm, of course! In the meantime, you can have fun with Suga-sensei here."

Akiro giggled, rubbing his cheeks against Koushi's cheek. "Yay! I love Suga-sensei!"

"Oh? Is Suga-sensei going to replace me?"

"Ehehe, no one can replace Tou-san!"

"Good boy," Daichi said. 

"Ah, Daichi-san!" Koushi gasped, placing Akiro back down on the ground as he moved toward the cubbies. In Akiro's dark blue cubby was a navy blue fabric. When he returned, his cheeks were slightly rosy as he held the object. "I happened to make too much for my bento this morning. I figured I could give some to Aki-chin and you."

Daichi gazed down at the navy blue furoshiki that seemed to have white bunnies scattered about. Akiro squealed as he grabbed the smaller of the two. His brown eyes sparkled as he held the bento above his head as if he won gold. "Suga-sensei's bento!"

"You have to make sure to keep it a secret from everyone else okay? I don’t want them to feel bad for not receiving their own," Koushi reminded, bending down to give Akiro a pat on his head.

"Suga-sensei…" 

Koushi flushed, pushing the bento toward Daichi. "I'm pretty good at cooking but if you don't like it, you can give it to one of the other police officers. At least then someone would appreciate my skills."

Daichi snickered as Koushi pouted slightly. "I appreciate all that Suga-sensei has done for us. Right, Akiro-kun?"

"Mhm!"

"Now then, I gotta head out. Make sure to listen to Suga-sensei."

Akiro made a salute. "Of course!"

He ruffled his son's hair before waving goodbye.

When he reached the end of the hall, he glanced one last time at the two figures. Koushi had placed Akiro on the ground and the two walked hand-in-hand to join the other children.

Daichi couldn't help but feel slightly envious as he left for work.

\---

A year had already passed since he and Akiro's mother had divorced but the two had been separated a year after Akiro was born. 

Originally he had lived in his hometown so he was able to leave Akiro with his parents but during the divorce, he was given a promotion and moved to the city. If it weren't for the daycare being so close to his apartment, he wouldn't be able to keep Akiro with him.

By then, Akiro's mother was basically out of the picture so he had no one to rely on in case of an emergency.

Daichi rubbed at his aching shoulders. The sun was already high in the sky. He had already filed stacks of paperwork, did his rounds, and helped with citizens who came by for inquiries or reports. Soon his shift would end and he hadn't been able to sit and rest yet. "Haaaaah, I'm going to take my lunch break."

"Good work," another police officer said. 

He took this opportunity to finally savor the bento made by Suga-sensei. He never had the time nor energy to create packed lunches for Akiro, another reason why he liked the provided meals the tuition covered. Still, he often would grab musubi from the closest conbini.

Still, this was the first time that Suga-sensei had given him food so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Carefully, he untied the knot and retrieved a two-tiered bento. He gulped as he separated the tiers and placed them on the table. Even if they were disgusting, he would still eat them for Koushi's sake.

Yet when he removed the lids, his eyes shone just like Akiro's did. Chicken karaage, a bed of rice, Japanese pickles, bite-sized meatballs, and roasted vegetables. There was no way that the teacher had overcooked such complicated dishes. As if struck by cupid's arrow, Daichi felt somewhat overwhelmed.

From day one, Daichi had been wrapped around one man's finger.

"Woah, Daichi-san!" A young officer shouted. He had bright orange hair and a sparkle in his eyes. "Who made you that bento? It looks delicious!"

Daichi smiled as he moved the bento away from his drooling colleague. "Someone special made it."

\---

When Daichi returned to the daycare in the afternoon, he found the place empty except for Koushi and Akiro. Akiro sat in his teacher's lap as the two read a book together.

They looked like angels as they smiled and laughed. He couldn't help but chuckle too.

Akiro glanced at him first, immediately hopping out of his teacher's lap to embrace his father. "Tou-san!"

Daichi picked him up, giving him a squeeze. He missed his son dearly. "Did you have fun today with Suga-sensei?"

"Mhm!"

"Thank you for staying back again, Suga-sensei," he said as he looked at the teacher who now stood in front of him.

Koushi smiled as he reached over to ruffle Akiro's wavy hair. "It's my pleasure."

"I wish there was some way I could make it up to you…"

"Hmm," Koushi's usual bright eyes darkened as tapped his own chin with a delicate finger. "I'm sure that could be arranged…"

Normally Koushi would just wave him off so the sudden change had Daichi mesmerized. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He tried to ignore the feeling of his tingling ears. "Suga-sensei… would you like to go to the amusement park with us this weekend?"

"I would love to, Daichi-san!"

"Great," Daichi grinned as he started to gather Akiro's things. He gave Koushi one last wave when he finished. "It's a date."

"A d-date?!"

"Unless you want to join us for dinner?"

Akiro gasped. "Dinner! I want to eat hamburg!"

"How about it, Suga-sensei? I make a mean hamburger steak."

By now, Koushi's pretty face was flushed. Yet he didn't seem to hesitate as he immediately started to get his things. When he finished, he locked up the daycare and slipped his arm around Daichi's, snuggling close. "It's a date."

The two weren't able to make it far until Akiro wanted to walk too. Thus, the trip walked home hand in hand.

Daichi Sawamura had two people he loved the most in this world: his son Akiro and his husband Koushi Sawamura.

* * *


End file.
